


Tweaking

by OtherCat



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e02 The Dogs of War, Gen, Implied Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-12
Updated: 2002-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: Harper has some questions, Trance has answers.





	

"Who was he, Trance?" Harper asked, watching Trance plant tomato seedlings.  
  


"A friend. A cousin." Trance didn't look up. "We didn't agree on a lot of things, but I loved him." A pause. "I couldn't let them get away with killing him." It was almost an apology.  
  


Harper nodded. "I get that. You should have said something, maybe I could have done something."  
  


Trance shook her head. "That's one of the things we argued about--he doesn't-didn't approve of my 'interference'."  
  


Harper made a face. "Saving his life would be interference? That's nuts."  
  


"The only way I _could_ have saved him, would have been through 'interference'," Trance said sadly. "There wasn't time. The only thing I could do, was say goodbye."  
  


"Yeah, about that," Harper said, with a sudden edge in his voice. "I really don't like that you used Tyr as a distraction. He's been through a lot." In a softer tone. "So've I."  
  


"That was for Tyr's own good," Trance said defensively. "He's been concealing how disturbed he is--"  
  


"He didn't need to have a breakdown just then, Trance. Not when you're pulling strings!" Harper said sharply, then shook his head. "Trance, you need to be more careful. Road to hell, good intentions. Ring any bells? Sooner or later, one of us is going to figure out what you're doing, and given your track record, we're going to come to the exactly _wrong_ conclusion."  
  


Trance looked stricken. "Wrong conclusion? Why, how?"  
  


Harper didn't say anything, just looked at her, until she looked away.  
  


"You're my friend. You're _always_ my friend," Trance said, and her voice sounded younger, and almost angry. Petulant.  
  


Harper stood up, and rested a hand on Trance's shoulder. "I am. I'm _always_ your friend. _Every_ time, even if the only one who knows it is you." He stepped back, and studied her for a moment, then turned, and walked away.  
  


A tesseract opened in a blossom of light, and Harper vanished, leaving Trance alone with her thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> A "Harper fixes the time line and/or plays good angel on Trance's shoulder via time travel," plot bunny I had.


End file.
